Angst 2
by Nick410
Summary: Yeah, sorry about the title. This is my second suicide fanfic. Um...yeah I guess that's it. R&R. Rated T for suicide and demented themes. Not a happy story I would say. One-shot.


**Hey there readers. I thought about another angst fanfic where suicide is shown with a different view. Here you go I guess…**

**~Nick410**

**Gregor POV:**

I couldn't understand it, why did we have to stay when I couldn't go back? It was like they were mocking me, just rubbing it my face. We had stayed in New York, but I was forbidden to go back to that place where my love was. I had thought we were going to see each other again, but my damn parents had sealed off the exits by cement and by not letting me leave the house without supervision. 3 years away from her was just plain agony.

It was plain evil. They wanted me to have this pain in my chest to keep eating at me. Gnawing at my heart until I died for they're blunder. They wanted to see me suffer, to just break me down until I died.

You might be thinking, "Why would parents do that?" I have the same thought. Maybe they are trying to protect me, or they want me to suffer. Yes! That must be it! To let me feel this pain of losing people must've been they're goal. Letting this pain sink in was the real reason so I could go insane.

Hah! They think they would win and be rid of me, well I'll show them and foil that dastardly plan! Maybe I should just kill them? Nah, it would cause a hunt for me. Run away? Nope, wouldn't do any good anyways, I would get caught. Suicide? Ah, perfect!

Suicide, the crime that is illegal, but isn't when you actually commit it. The perfect way to rid this pain and agony, this thirst and hunger, perfect! Once I do it, my horrid parents will realize that their plan has failed. Oh, I can't wait to see they're faces wherever I go. Heaven for saving an entire human race or Hell for killing myself, it didn't matter to me. Since it was around midnight and everyone was sleeping, I quietly unlocked my door, which was always locked up by my evil parents, and slipped out.

The city was eerily quiet tonight, very different for New York City. I only saw a few people on the sidewalks also. The roof of our 5-story building gave me a small overlook of the city. It would have been beautiful enough to stare at for a while, but I had a job to do here.

There was a rather small rail surrounding the roof, but it was no problem for me to jump over. I got into position, the same one I use when I run track. Mentally, I counted down until I reached "0". Once there, I sprinted to the rail and did a gigantic leap. It felt like a was flying for a split second, but then I started to fall, and fall down to my death.

Once my body made contact with the cement, I couldn't feel a thing. I was living still, but I couldn't move an inch. My voice was gone and a few pieces of glass from a smashed bottle clung to me. A pool of crimson pooled around my body.

If I had lost that much blood, I would've died. Wait…I am dead! I was for sure dead, but I could still see, not the typical death I see.

I had waited on the ground for an hour before a person finally saw me and my crumpled form. The man called the police and I was soon surrounded by police and camera crews. A shriek tore though the crowd as my mother ran towards me. Perfect, now I can see her face after she know her plan failed.

Once I saw her, her face wasn't filled with a disbelief, but was covered in a dreadful face instead. Tears poured down her face as she ran to my side, hugging my limp body and pushing police officers away.

It took several guards to pry my mother off me and held her until a man wrapped my body up and hoisted me into an ambulance and off to some place.

I was in the dark for God knows how long. The sound of a zipped came to me as my face was brought back into light. Someone was taking off my clothes while the other seemed to clean my body off. Once thoroughly cleaned, I was re-dressed in a suit and layed into a coffin which was oddly comfortably.

The lid was shut and my coffin was lifted into a car, most likely a hearse. The sound of the car starting went on and I felt myself moving to perhaps a funeral. That's crazy though, my parents couldn't afford a funeral.

Only about a few minutes later, the car suddenly stopped and I could feel my coffin being lifted up and brought to, I would guess, a stand. The coffin lid popped up and my eyes were once again laminated by light.

I was in a church it seemed like and I heard crying, much crying. People slowly approached me, my friends, my relatives, and my grieving family all came up to me saying their "goodbyes". Lizzie was crying her eyes out along with my mother. My dad had the look of disbelief on his face.

From out of nowhere, the face of Luxa came over my body. Her face was distraught and her beautiful violet eyes were puffy from crying. She rubbed a hand over my matted hair and shook her head. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and just left. I wanted to call her name, but nothing could come out.

A sermon was gave to end the funeral. Instead of just lowering me in the ground, I found myself being moved. The coffin lid was shut again and darkness overwhelmed me. I was lifted into the hearse again and found myself moving.

It seemed like an hour had passed before we had stopped it seemed. Instead of just taking my coffin out, the driver's picked my body up and went into a rather large building.

My eyes then saw a machine I never wanted to see again since it was the same one my grandmother last went in. A crematorium. No matter how hard I wanted to struggle, my body was useless.

Once my body was dumped into the crematorium, I felt sorry for all the damage I had done. I had accused my parents for my grief, yet I brought it to them. The flames began to start. There wasn't much time before I was just ashes, so I began to pray to whatever was out there. The flames then reached my eyes and I was left blinded for eternity.

I'm sorry.

**Ah, finally done. You might be thinking why his eyes were always open. I kept them open so he could see what was the effect of a simple thing that people do everyday. Hope you can learn the moral.~Nick410**


End file.
